


A Whole New Marinette (Sequel to Worthy)

by CocoaFlower21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Healing, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem, Self-Worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaFlower21/pseuds/CocoaFlower21
Summary: After speaking with Cat Noir, Marinette couldn't help but feel more happier about herself than ever, there was no way she was going anywhere! She was staying right here with her family and friends, and where Paris needs her as ladybug to protect them. The next day, Chloe makes her move to bully Marinette again, but Marinette has a lot of what to say to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! This is a sequel to my other Miraculous Ladybug fanfic called "Worthy" and I was really proud of the hard work on it so I decided to make a sequel to it.
> 
> I gotta be honest, I almost gave up on it because I couldn't come up with what to write but fortunately I broke my writers block and came up with something, so thats good news! ^_^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

                                                                                                       

 

She didn't know how to explain it but she felt like a whole new Marinette! That private conversation with Cat Noir really paid off, although it took a while for his words to sink in, they were really helpful to have more confidence, self-esteem and self-worth.

She threw away the magazines on how to look prettier, the standards in that book were pretty much unrealistic to the point where they were just unattainable anyway.

She stopped putting herself down about who she is as a person and putting down her appearance, realizing that she can never be anyone else except herself.

Marinette Dupain-Chang.

The thoughts in her head about leaving this earth to avoid all the pain made her reconsider. She had a family that loved her dearly and she just couldn't do that to them, she just couldn't imagine the grief-stricken expression on their faces if she ever passed away. She'd leave a huge hole in her hearts that will never be healed, and she didn't want them to feel like that for the rest of their lives.

And her friends? Tikki, Alya, Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, Nino, and Adrien. She couldn't imagine their faces if she's ever gone. She couldn't even imagine the pain they'd go through losing her.

And what about the citizens of Paris? What will they do without their hero Ladybug? Who will protect them from the Akumatized victims? And Cat Noir? He already explained how he would feel if she was gone, and it absolutely crushed her emotionally just remembering what he told her, even if he did get on her nerves sometimes, she cared about him at the end of the day and didn't want to leave him heartbroken and alone without his lady.

Despite every disheartening thing Chloe threw at her frequently, she just couldn't leave her loved ones behind because of one horrible spoiled brat. At the end of the day, her loved one's words were the only ones that truly mattered and she didn't want to see them hurt and depressed.

Instead of crying in bed at night and letting Chloe's awful words replay in her mind like she used to, she wrote down positive things on a piece of paper that she loved about herself.

Instead of looking at a reflection of herself in disgust, she admired it and reminded herself that she was beautiful but in her own unique way. She may not have what people would consider to be "the perfect figure" that she sees in those magazines, but she loved it anyway, it was hers, and even if she was "fat" as Chloe claimed she was but who cares? that wouldn't change the fact that she is the same sweet, kind, funny, and smart Marinette Dupain-Chang. She'd still be the same person that her friends and family loved.

Sure, she wasn't the most perfect person in the world but that's what made Marinette, well, Marinette. She may not be the richest but she wasn't a failure, she still has her whole life ahead of her. Including her fashion design career, she wanted to achieve that goal and there was no damn way she was gonna leave all of that behind because of Chloe. She just needed to keep working hard to get there and believing that she will.

She wasn't a waste of life, she wasn't a burden, and she definitely wasn't a mistake. She was worthy of living just like everyone else on this earth and she had a purpose just like everyone else. She was worthy of being loved and feeling loved, and just like everyone else, she was special and unique.

Nobody, not even Chloe Bourgeois could take that away from her because, at the end of the day, Everything Chloe tells her is wrong, dead wrong. She realized the things she says about her parents, her friends, her looks, her character and Adrien weren't true and never were true. They were just sad and pathetic attempts to tear down Marinette limb from limb to make herself feel powerful.

Tomorrow, Marinette was going to go right out to the world to show that she wasn't useless or worthless or a waste of human life, she was going to go out as a whole new Marinette. She wasn't going to show the world that nothing will stop her from living life to the fullest. Even if it means facing people like Chloe every day and other obstacles she will come across.

_Thank you Cat Noir, Thank so much for helping me realize that I'm worth it in life, Thank you so much for helping me realize how beautiful I am, inside and out. If you ever get this note, I hope you read this know I am grateful for having you as a friend. Just so you know that I would never leave you or the rest of my loved ones behind like that, I never want any of you to feel alone without me or a missing puzzle without the last piece to fit there. I want to let you know that Ladybug is here to stay! And she isn't going anywhere! :)_

_Love, Ladybug._


	2. Chapter 2

Spring break was over, unfortunately; but for Marinette, it was a great opportunity for her to earn her newly found self-worth and confidence in herself. The bluebell haired girl stood up straight, looked into the reflection of her mirror, smiling and admiring herself, her perfectly imperfect self.

 

“Marinette” She spoke, facing her reflection, “You are beautiful, smart, talented, thoughtful, unique, sweet, and kind, but most of all, You are worthy, worthy of living, worthy of love and worthy of life! And no one in this world is going to stop you from believing that, now get out there and show them what you're made of!”

 

It felt great to do that every morning, it became a morning routine for her, and it was better than looking down on herself about the negative traits that she realized she focused on way too much. She grew to love both positive and negative traits about herself, that's what makes her who she is and she accepted it.

 

“Marinette, I'm really proud of you for telling yourself such wonderful things, I'm also glad that you've grown to accept yourself despite what Chloe thinks of you”

 

“Thanks, Tikki, but it wasn't me alone, it was Cat Noir who helped me realize that I have a purpose on this earth and I deserve to be here just like everyone else. I can't wait to thank him when I see him” said Marinette, smiling.

 

“Marinette?” Sabine called her. “Honey, you're going to be late for school”

 

Marinette gasped, “Oh my gosh! I gonna go!”

 

Tikki hopped inside her backpack and Marinette was off.

 

She knew once she went to school, she was going to see the Blonde devil there but she was going to try her best to ignore her, after all, Chloe was all bark and no bite. 

 

……………………..

 

When Marinette got to school, she looked up at the clock and realized it was going to be five minutes before school started.

 

“Hey, Alya!” Marinette called to her. 

 

“Hey, Mari-” Before she could finish, Marinette gave her a big hug. “Woah! Someone’s in a good mood today. So, I’m guessing you had a great spring break?”

 

“Yep! Oh and sorry I haven’t spoken to you over break, I just had some… personal issues I needed to work out and I had to be alone by myself” Marinette explained.

 

Alya gasped, “Oh no, are you okay?”

 

Marinette smiled, “Alya, I'm more than okay! I feel…. I feel so alive than ever and I don't ever give up on anything” 

 

“Okay, spill!”

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Marinette asked.

 

“Did something happen with you and Adrien?” Alya immediately asked.

 

Marinette’s face began to turn rose red. 

 

“What? I-”

 

“I want all the deets girl and all the deets need to be in, well, detail”

 

Marinette giggled, “Actually-”

 

“Well, well, well!” A grating voice interrupted their conversation. “If it isn't My Favorite loser! Marinette Dupain-Chang!”

 

Mari was in a great mood and she was not going to let this cold hearted brat ruin it for her.

 

“So how was your spring break? Good? I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted because right now, Chloe Bourgeois” Chloe sneered evilly. 

 

“Just ignore her, Mari” Alya whispered to her.

 

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna let her get to me. Not this time” Marinette winked and smiled.

 

“Hey, Marinette! Why do you wear the same outfit every day? Oh, that's right! You can't afford any nice clothes like mine!” The blonde let out a laugh, but Marinette didn't even turn to look at her. She heard what she said but pretended she didn't hear it.

 

“Clumsinette! How much did you fall over the break? I'm surprised you didn't get brain damage or break any bones seeing how clumsy you are” She spat at her and laughed some more, but yet again, Marinette ignored her. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

 

“Hey! Hello?” Chloe kept calling her to get her attention. “Dupain-Chang, are you deaf? Look at me when I'm talking to you!” But Marinette didn't face her, she rolled her eyes in response to Chloe’s pathetic whining.

 

_ “What is this girl’s deal? Who does she think she is ignoring me like that?!”  _ She thought, tightening her fists. 

 

Just in the nick of time, Ms. Mendeleiev came in and saw Chloe not sitting in her seat, Ms. Mendeleiev glared at the blonde girl.

 

“Ms. Bourgeois! Have a seat and stop bothering Ms. Dupain-Chang and Ms. Césaire” She demanded.

 

“But-”

 

“NOW!” She screamed on the top of her lungs. “Before I give you one-week detention!” She threatened. It scared Chloe a lot so she quickly ran over to her seat next to Sabrina before Ms. Mendeleiev gives her detention.

 

The kids in the background laughed at the blonde girl.

 

“That's enough class! Now shall we began? Turn your books to page 95”

 

Marinette could tell this was the beginning of a great day. First, she ignored Chloe and all the insults she spat at her, then Ms. Mendeleiev just yelled at Chloe and threatened to give her detention if she didn't do what she told her to do. 

 

Yep! This was gonna be a great week for Mari!

 

Chloe glared over at the bluebell haired girl. She didn't understand it, usually, when she came to bash Marinette, she either get an annoyed look from her or a reply from her but now all of a sudden she decides to ignore her.

 

_ “How dare Dupain-Chang ignore me like that? I don't understand what's her deal?! Am I not getting under her skin anymore?”  _ She thought, then she cackled wickedly as she came up with an idea. 

 

_ “Hmm! I know! I'll just keep messing with her until she starts to shed tears like a baby like she probably does at home!  That'll teach that little mistake to ignore Queen Chloe Bourgeois!” _

 

Ayla noticed Chloe staring at her but Chloe looked down at her desk instead.

 

Ayla raised an eyebrow,  _ “I don't know if I'm seeing things but did I just see Chloe staring at my best friend?! I better keep an eye on her” _

 

_ “Wow! I can't believe that I ignored just Chloe Bourgeois! It actually….. Well, it actually felt kinda good! And not to mention her insults towards me are pretty weak. The fact she has nothing better to do than to pick on me is just so laughable and pathetic at the same time. No way am I going to let her win by letting her break me down! Not this time!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short, guys! Lol In the next Chapter, Chloe will be taking things way too far, more than usual if that makes sense, but don’t worry, Marinette will handle it, trust me! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay turned for the third and final chapter ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys! I am so so sorry that I didn’t upload this! Life got in the way for a while and plus, other stories that weren’t done got in the way. I apologize for taking this long for uploading.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter! Chloe is gonna get Marinette’s piece of mind alright >:3

 

For the first few classes, Chloe has been doing everything in her power to break Marinette’s spirit back to where it was but unfortunately for Chloe, something always landed her in trouble. 

 

** _The Gym_ **

 

Marinette was changing into her Gym clothes while talking to Alya, Chloe saw this as an opportunity to make her first move.

 

"Hey Whale-nette! I see you've gained a couple pounds during the break! I'm not surprised since your parents own a bakery and we all know that sweets all are fattening” Chloe laughed. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head at the pathetic blonde.

 

“So anyways Alya…..” Marinette walked away into gym class with Alya, not wasting her breath on trying to respond to Chloe.

 

Chloe gritted her teeth and tightened her fists, “Do you see this Sabrina?! She ignored me again! Sabrina?”

 

Sabrina was still near her locker trying to get put her shoe on.

 

“UM SABRINA?!” Chloe shouted. Sabrina whipped her head around.

 

“Oh! Sorry, Chloe! I wasn't paying attention! It's just that these new shoes my dad brought for me-”

 

“Marinette just totally ignored me like a peasant and the last thing you worry about are your stupid shoes?!” Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Whatever, let's just go! I have a plan to teach that little burden a lesson!”

 

At gym, the students were playing dodgeball and They were having the time of their lives. Chloe was busy trying to get Marinette but missed her every time.

 

“Hey Fatty-nette! Here's a yummy ball for you!” Chloe called to her before throwing the ball. Marinette ducked and she accidentally hit Adrien on the head trying hit Marinette.

 

“OW!” exclaimed Adrien. 

 

Chloe gasped, “Oh my god! Adri-kins! I'm so so sorry! I didn't meant to hit you!”

 

Adrien sighed, rubbing his head. “It's okay Chloe, it's not a big deal but don't throw so hard next time, please!” He then walked back over to the line of students who got hit with the ball.

 

Chloe then felt a ball hit her in the back of the head, she turned around and saw Alya smirking at her.

 

“Oops, sorry. My hand slipped” Alya snarked. Chloe snarled and stomped over to the line of students.

 

* * *

After Chloe failed to succeed in hitting Marinette with a dodgeball or break her self esteem by insulting her body, she tried other plans on how to get under her skin.

 

In History class, they were doing a test, which means it was a perfect opportunity to bother Marinette. 

 

“Chloe” Sabrina whispered, “I'm telling you this as as friend, if I were you, I wouldn't throw paper airplanes at someone during a test”

 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “So what, Sabrina? It's worth it getting her into trouble. I hate that stupid peasant. And besides the teacher isn't looking. She's too busy reading a book”

 

She finished writing her message to Marinette in the piece of paper then folded it into a paper airplane.

 

“Chloe…”

 

“Shut up, Sabrina”

 

Chloe threw the paper airplane but it didn't aim at Marinette, it aimed at Alya instead.

 

“Hey! What the-

 

“Oh crap!” Chloe pretended that she was doing her test to act like she didn't throw it.

 

Alya opened the piece of paper and it read:

 

_ Hey Marinette! You look so ugly today! And that outfit is trash! Why do you wear that everyday? Oh that's right! You're too poor and ugly to afford such things like I do! Plus, you need makeup! Not that it'll make you less ugly anyways but it's way better than seeing you without it anyway! _

 

Alya grit her teeth and looked up at Chloe. She got up and went to the teacher.

 

Chloe heavily gasped and grabbed onto Sabrina, “Oh no! Sabrina! She's gonna totally tell on me! What do I do? What do I do?!”

 

“Ms. Bourgeois?” the teacher called her.

 

Chloe gulped and forced a smile, “Yes?”

 

“May I have a word with you?”

 

“Um, y-yeah!” She stammered. She then glared over at Sabrina. “Thanks a lot, Sabrina” She whispered over to her.

 

“But…. I didn’t do anything” said Sabrina, confused.

 

* * *

In the rest of the classes before lunch, Chloe has tried many times to get back at Marinette, but she always ended up in trouble instead or Marinette has continued to ignore her like she didn’t exist.

 

Today was not Chloe’s day but at the same time, it was Karma. Something that she didn’t believe in but it came to her anyway. 

 

It was lunch time and it was a perfect opportunity to destroy Marinette’s spirit once and for all. 

 

“Chloe, I understand you're angry but I don't think you should-”

 

“I don't care, Sabrina! That little peasant has been acting all day that she isn't affected by me anymore! First she makes me hit Adrien in the face, then she gets me in trouble! It's time to put her back in her place!”

 

“What do you mean, Chloe? What are you gonna do?”

 

“Watch me!”

 

While Marinette was talking to Alya, Chloe stomped up to them.

 

“Ugh! Don't you ever give up?!” remarked Alya.

 

“Listen Dupain-Chang! I don't know what your deal is or who do you think you are! But when I'm speaking to you, you better respond back! Don't act like I'm some homeless guy off the streets and ignore me like you!”

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow and blinked.

 

“And why should she respond to you?” Alya intervened, “She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to! Especially if it’s people like you!” 

 

“Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!” Chloe snapped. “And besides, can’t Marinette fight her own battles?” 

 

Alya just snarled. Chloe turned back to Marinette, who still had that annoyed look on her face. 

 

“Now back to what I was saying! First, you get me in trouble! Then you made me hit Adri-kins in the face with that dodgeball! And third of all you COMPLETELY ignore me when I’m talking to you! Do you know who am I? I’m the mayor’s daughter and NOBODY ignores me like that! Especially from a peasant like you! Because I’m WAY better than you in every way!”

 

_ “Blah Blah Blah! That’s all I hear”  _ Marinette thought. 

 

“Who has the best clothes? Me! Who’s rich? ME! Who is loved by everyone? Oh thats right! IT’S ME! So as the Mayor’s daughter, I demand you say something to me when I am speaking to you so SAY SOMETHING!” 

 

Everyone at recess was staring at the two, Ayla wanted to rip Chloe’s head off and dunk it in a basketball net. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and grunted, she stood up to Chloe and said, “Something!”

 

The kids burst out with laughter at Marinette’s sarcastic remark at Chloe, including Ayla. 

 

“What did you say, Dupain-Cheng?” 

 

“You said say something and I said ‘something’.Now are you happy? Good, now please leave me alone” Marinette, followed by Ayla,  walked away from Chloe.

 

Chloe felt the pressure rise inside of her, she tightened her fists, gritted her teeth and snarled loudly like she was a angry dog getting ready to attack. How DARE Marinette speak to her like that! Who does she think she is?! 

 

“Chloe?” Sabrina touched her shoulder to calm her down. “Let’s just go, none of this isn’t worth it-”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU SHOULD JUST GO KILL YOURSELF, DUPAIN-CHENG!” Chloe blurted out from the top of her lungs. 

 

Everyone heavily gasped with a shocked expressions on their faces, including Sabrina and Adrian.

 

“C-Chloe!” exclaimed Sabrina, who just couldn’t believe what she heard out of Chloe’s mouth. “D-Did you just-”

 

“You heard me Sabrina! I said Marinette should go kill herself! It’s not like everyone will miss her anyway”

 

Everyone knew Chloe wasn’t the nicest but they never knew she would go THAT far into telling someone to kill themselves.

 

“SERIOUSLY Chloe?!” Yelled Ayla. “Freaking SERIOUSLY?! What is WRONG with you?!” 

 

Chloe crossed her arms and said, “I’m just speaking the truth! It’s not like anyone would miss her anyway!”

 

Ayla was mega pissed right now, she wanted to knock her all the way to the outer space and into the sun. How DARE she tell her best friend to go kill herself like that? Could she get any more cold hearted?!

 

“That’s it! I’m sick of your-” 

 

“No, Ayla! I can handle this myself” She cut her best friend off.

 

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and walked up to the cold hearted blonde, who was still smirking. 

 

“What? Are you gonna cry now?” She mocked. 

 

“You know what, Chloe? No! I'm gonna cry! You can call me ugly, insult my appearance or even say I'm poor! But for you to tell me I should go kill yourself is just…. Is just vile and crossing the line!”

 

“No! You speaking to me like this is crossing the line!” Chloe spat back. “You're being way too sensitive”

 

“Oh really? Because last time I checked, you're the one getting upset with me because I ignored you! And you wanna know WHY I ignored you? Because I'm a much stronger person than ever before and everything you say is pretty much useless to me and ineffective”

 

“Now, listen to me-”

 

“NO! YOU listen to ME, Chloe!” Marinette shouted at her, making Chloe step back a little with an intimidated expression. Everyone gasped at Marinette snapping at Chloe without fear, especially Adrian.

 

“I may not be the richest! I may not have the best clothes! Heck, I may not be the prettiest to some people but at least I'm kind, caring and care about other people's feelings unlike YOU Chloe Bourgeois! And let me tell YOU something! I'm not going to let you get to me anymore because you're just a bully, a cold hearted bully who has no type of empathy for anyone or anything! And you only say those things because you want to feel powerful!”

 

“You tell her, girl!” Alya praised, clapping. “Wooo! Let her have it!”

 

“You want to feel like you're above everyone else! Well, guess what Chloe! You're not! I have family abound friends who love me and I wouldn't DARE to think of leaving them behind because of pathetic miserable people like you! You can try to destroy me with your useless words all you want but at the end of the day, I'm not going anywhere! So get used to it! I know you dont like me and the feeling is mutual,  but telling me to go kill myself because I ignored and didn't take any of your mess just shows how cold hearted and wicked you really are! I'm done with you! End of discussion!” She let out a breath relieving sigh. 

 

Everyone’s jaw dropped! They never saw Marinette like this! It was like she was a different person! They wondered what made her like this but they really loved to see Marinette letting Chloe have it.

 

“How dare you-”

 

“END OF DISCUSSION!” Marinette yelled at her. 

 

“I…. Adrien! Did you see how this this peasant spoke to m-”

 

“Shut up, Chloe!” he snapped at her. Chloe gasped, covering her mouth her hands. Everyone gasped too.

 

“Adri-kins! I….”

 

“Just shut up! And don’t call me Adri-kins! And her name isn’t peasant, It’s Marinette! I knew you were like this but I never knew you would go this far to telling someone to kill themselves like you did! Then had the nerve to say she’s too sensitive! You disgust me so much right now that I can’t even look at you! Do me a favor and never talk to me ever again! Don’t even call or text me! I'm done with you!”

 

Chloe’s eyes began to water, “But… but…”. 

 

She proceeded to grab his arm but he snatched it away from her, “Get off of me, Chloe! I never wanna speak to you ever again!”

 

Chloe turned to Sabrina, who had a look of disappointment. 

 

“Sabrina? Tell me I'm right! You're still on my side, right?”

 

“Sorry Chloe but as a friend, I have to be honest, I can't side with you on this. That was a horrible thing you that you said, even for you that was low! Lower than low!”

 

Chloe growled, “After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me, Sabrina?!”

 

Alya smirked and crossed her arms, “Aww what's the matter, Bourgeois? Feeling outnumbered?”

 

Chloe looked around at all students in the yard who were glaring at her. She felt like she was shrinking, her power was. She knew there was no one on her side but what was going to do? 

 

She smirked and flipped her ponytail in the air, “Hmph! Whatever! I’m still gonna be richer and better than all of you at the end of the day! Now if you’ll excuse me, I got better things to do!” 

 

“Like what? Taking a huge dump or something?” mocked Ivan. 

 

Chloe scowled, “No! None of your business!” She ran off away from the schoolyard with her arms covering her eyes so nobody would see her tears that were uncontrollably shedding from her eyes.

 

Everyone turned to Marinette, she smiled nervously and waved. “Hehe! Hi? I’m sorry guys but I got sick of her! I had to say something!”

 

They then cheered and applauded the bluebell haired girl.

 

“Girl, don’t you dare think of apologizing! I don't know what made you stand up to that brat but I really loved what I saw right now! I'm so proud of you girl!” Ayla praised, hugging her. “It made my day!”

 

“Yeah! You sure show her who's boss!” Ivan also praised her.

 

“That was amazing the way you stood up to Chloe like that, Marinette!” Sabrina praised her. 

 

Marinette couldn't believe what she just did right now! She finally stood up to her bully and not just any bully. Chloe Bourgeois! The meanest girl in school! Something she always dreamed of doing!

 

It was one of the most amazing and greatest moments of her life and she didn't regret every single bit of it! 

 

She felt free, relieved, and felt a million times stronger than ever! Now, she can finally have confidence in herself and love herself in peace without someone trying to destroy her. 

 

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she is unstoppable!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just to let you guys know, that this is just the first chapter, not a one shot! :D It's gonna have another chapter that I'm now working on. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Chapter 2 will be coming soon!


End file.
